ABC shopping street
by kimco
Summary: Grantaire recently opened a cup cake shop in France. When he moves in he instantly falls in love with the coffee house owner across the street. Enjolras/ Grantaire. Each Ami owns their own shop on the street. Modern AU
1. welcome to ABC shopping street

**Summary: Grantaire recently opened a cup cake shop in France. When he moves in he instantly falls in love with the coffee house owner across the street. Enjolras/ Grantaire. Each Ami owns their own shop on the street. Basically Modern AU**

**The names of the shops:**

**Grantaire- Nicholas' homemade cakes**

**Enjolras- J coffee house**

**Combeferre- Flint hair dressers **

**Jehan-** **Evans book shop**

**Eponine- Bella nail parlour**

**Courfeyrac- Kirumica clothes outlet**

**Marius and Cosette- Elephants tail (pub)**

Grantaire started moving his things into the shop. He had recently moved here and was finally starting a business of his own. He was so glad that he got to buy this place. It was the perfect location for his cake shop. ABC shopping street was a world famous street, famous because of all the best shops in Paris were there. Grantaire was bound to get good business there, even though his shop was the smallest one on the street.

Grantaire saw a shaggy haired blonde brown haired man. The man saw Grantaire, "Is this your shop?"

Grantaire put the boxes he was carrying down, "yeah, this is my shop. I just got here like five seconds ago."

The man smiled and held out his hand to shake, "I'm Combeferre, I'm the owner of the hair dressers next door, Flint hair cutters. Welcome to ABC shopping street." Grantaire shook the hand.

"I'm Grantaire. Man, this street is huge." Grantaire said.

"Don't worry. The first time I moved my shop here, I thought the same thing, now I know everyone in this area. You should let me introduce you at some point."

"Sure thing."

"Do you need help taking your stuff into your shop?" Combeferre asked politely.

Grantaire thought about it, "Yeah, I guess I could use a little help."

Combeferre smiled, "I'll be right back we could use a few extra hands." Combeferre ran to the shop on the other side of Grantaires shop. The shop had a sign above it that said:

_Bella nail parlour_

Combeferre walked in and came out with a tall brunette. "Grantaire this is Eponine, she may look small but she's stronger than two men combined. She owns Bella."

Eponine smiled, "So you're Grantaire. Hold on I'm gonna get Jehan and Courfeyrac." Eponine went over to the book shop across the road and banged on it hard.

Jehan then pocked his head out, "Eponine you do realise you could have just walked in."

"I know but it's more fun to bang on the door. Come meet the new guy!" Jehan made his way over to Combeferre and Grantaire.

"Hello, I'm Jehan. Evans book shop." Grantaire shook his hand.

"Grantaire. Nicholas' homemade cupcakes."

Jehan smiled, "Well, that's a change, the last person who owned this place used it as a cheap Chinese restaurant. Poor guy, went out of business within the first week."

Grantaire gulped at the thought. Eponine came back with Courfeyrac, "Hey new guy! I'm Courfeyrac, I own the Kirumica clothes outlet." Grantaire smiled at him.

"Wow, this is a lot of people to help me move in, I could have just used one or two people-"

Combeferre interrupted "Nope, sorry, If you ask for help you get the full package…speaking of full package where's Marius, Cosette and Enjolras?", Eponine rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She said.

The others started moving some of the stuff inside. When Eponine came back she was accompanied by a blonde girl, a brown haired boy and a curly haired boy. "Grantaire," She said walking over to him, "This is Cosette and Marius, they own the pub round the corner." Grantaire shook their hands.

"And this is Enjolras; he owns the coffee house just opposite your shop on the other side of the road." Grantaire looked at Enjolras and instantly thought _Wow, this guy's hot!_

"Welcome to ABC shopping street Mon Ami." Enjolras said.

"Thanks."

The rest of the evening was spent putting furniture, tables, chairs and other stuff in. When they were done the place looked pretty good. There were tables by the windows and all around the shop. The counter was all set up. Grantaire had even managed to put the giant sign above the door that said:

_Nicholas' cupcake shop_

"Oh yes before I forget," Combeferre said, "What days are your shop going to be open and how long for just for future reference?"

"Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays."

Combeferre wrote it down on his arm and surprisingly, everyone else did too. Grantaire wasn't entirely sure why. It's not like he was going to be seeing them often was it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Grantaire woke up to the annoying sound of tapping on his window. Combeferre had climbed out of his window and was now tapping for Grantaire to open his so he could climb through. "What the fuck?" Grantaire said when opening the window, "Do you guys normally just casually enter through each other's windows.

"Yep, it's how we roll on ABC." Combeferre smiled, "You coming down for breakfast? Everyone on ABC gets free coffee at Enjolras place."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah."

"But, you just met me."

"Yeah but you live on ABC! You're part of the family now my friend!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments later Combeferre and Grantaire are across the road at Enjolras Coffee house. Enjolras Coffee house was by far the biggest shop on the street and according to Combeferre, was the most successful. "Enjolras lets anyone who lives on this street have anything they want but in return we all have to do the same. That ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Although my baking's only average." Grantaire said.

"I'm sure you're just being modest." Enjolras said joining the conversation. "Did you sleep well Grantaire?"

"Yeah, until Combeferre decided to climb through my window."

"Oh yeah we all do that, no one really minds." Enjolras said, "And it makes life easier for example Jehan wanted to get to Courfeyracs apartment, he could climb through my window and out the other side into Courfeyracs window."

"It's true," Jehan said, "We do it all the time. You'll get used to it, just make sure to leave your window open. Don't worry, we don't have foxes and it's a friendly area so there aren't any robbers."

"Well," Grantaire said, "Gotta admit, ABC shopping street is by far the weirdest place I've lived in so far."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taster chapter :D tell me what you thought!**

**-Kimi**

**P.s. if I carry this on, there will be some really cute Enjolras and Grantaire moments :D**


	2. fifty quid and an extra ten

"A grand opening?" Grantaire questioned. He was having a drink at Cosette and Marius pub. Cosette was having a light chat with Grantaire.

"Yeah, you know, like a party. Everyone on this street has had a grand opening party! It gets people to notice that your shop's in town and helps you start business faster."

"But I don't-"

"Hold that thought." Cosette shouted over to Marius who was serving drinks at the other side of the pub, "MARIUS YOU DIDN'T CLEAR NUMBER SEVEN!"

Marius shouted back, "THAT'S BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T LEFT YET!"

Grantaire was a bit shocked at how loud they were yelling across the pub, he was surprised it didn't scare the customers away, "THEY JUST LEFT NOW GO CLEAN IT UP!" Cosette then looked back at Grantaire, "You were saying."

Grantaire was kind of scared of the shouting Cosette, "Um, well I was saying I don't have enough money for a big fancy opening."

Cosette smiled, "Don't worry darling! We all chip in! Each shop gives you fifty quid to spend on the party, it's a tradition."

Grantaire smiled, "Wow, you guys are nice."

"Think of it as a welcome to the street present."

"You know on my old street the other people never even said hello to each other."

Cosette frowned, "Well, that's a bit tragic."

Suddenly Marius shouted over to Cosette, "I CLEANED IT!"

Cosette rolled her eyes, "GOOD FOR YOU!" Grantaire covered his ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire looked around at the streets; all the shops were so busy it was unbelievable. Enjolras coffee house was the busiest out of them all. People flooded in just to get some of the amazing drinks. Grantaire honestly couldn't say how Enjolras made them so irresistible. Suddenly Eponine came and tapped him on the shoulder. Grantaire turned around and smiled.

"Hey Grantaire."

"Hey Eponine, aren't you working today?"

"No, Saturday's my day off. Want to go for some coffee? It is free after all."

Grantaire smiled, "Sure."

The two went down to the coffee shop. The two of them went in and queued up to get a drink. "So, has anyone told you about our opening party tradition yet?" Eponine asked.

Grantaire nodded, "Cosette did this morning."

Eponine pulled out her wallet and pulled out fifty quid and handed it to Grantaire. Grantaires jaw dropped, "You just casually carry fifty quid around with you?!"

Eponine shrugged, "Yeah, your point? We don't worry about people mugging us and stuff. This is a very friendly area."

"Um…ok?"

When Eponine and Grantaire got to the front of the queue Enjolras smiled, "Hey guys, what brings you to my part of the woods?"

"Just stopping by."

Enjolras smiled, "What can I get for you two?"

Eponine shrugged, "The usual coffee."

Grantaire shrugged, "Anything."

As Enjolras was making the coffees Eponine said, "You have to see some of Enjolras coffee patterns, they are absolutely gorgeous!"

When Enjolras came back with the coffees Eponine was right, they were the most gorgeous patterns ever. Eponines had a bunny pattern and Grantaires had a chocolate rose on it. "Wow, that's amazing." Grantaire commented.

"Thanks, enjoy your coffee guys. Oh, and Grantaire, here's the fifty for your opening party. You know about that right?" Grantaire nodded and took the money gratefully.

Eponine and Grantaire went over to a table and started to drink their coffees, "So, how are you gonna do this little party of yours?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I haven't got a clue."

"Don't worry; I'll text everyone not to go to work tomorrow."

Eponine pulled out her phone, "What? Why?"

"Because, we're all gonna help you plan your party!" Eponine sent:

_To: Combeferre, Enjolras, Jehan, Marius, Cosette and Courfeyrac_

_Eponine: Guys, no one go to work tomorrow! Meet at Grantaires, ten o'clock for party planning! (Send)_

Within less than thirty seconds Eponine got replies from all of them:

_Jehan: Splendid idea my friend_

_Combeferre: Sure thing_

_Courfeyrac: LOL ok_

_Marius: K then_

_Cosette: Ooh exciting, I'll be there_

_Enjolras: You could have just walked up to the counter and told me that_

Eponine laughed at the last one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Grantaire was in his room when Combeferre came through his window, "Hey cupcake guy, here's the fifty quid for your party." Combeferre handed it over to R.

"Why is everyone here so nice?"

Combeferre went out the window saying, "It's how we do things on ABC."

Grantaire decided to put the money into a box so it didn't get lost, then he noticed that Enjolras had given him sixty instead of fifty. He saw that the extra ten dollar bill had something written on it. It said:

_Enjolras- 07344790101- Call me_

Grantaires eyes widened when he realised Enjolras had given him his phone number, "Awsome." He said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone closed up shop that evening and all headed to Marius and Cosettes pub. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were having a bet. Who will win in a game of arm wrestling, Cosette or Marius? Jehan said Cosette would win and Combeferre said Marius would win. Combeferre owes Jehan ten quid.

Eponine had dragged Grantaire to the pub. When they got there, everyone else was already drinking and gossiping. Grantaire wanted to ask Enjolras if he had intentionally given his number to him but was distracted when the group started talking about the street next to ABC.

"Did you hear they've got a new nail parlour Traversez Street? They're probably gonna put me out of business. Eponine said drinking her wine."

"Don't be ridiculous 'Ponine," Jehan said, "Everyone knows that your nail painting is the finest in Paris."

"Have you seen their painting?" Eponine rested her forehead on the table in front of her.

"Don't worry 'Ponine, we've got your back if worse comes to worst." Courfeyrac said patting Eponine on the back.

Enjolras then came over, "Hey guys, what we talking about?"

"Traversez Street has a new nail parlour." Eponine said, "I'm scared that they're going to put me out of business."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "What you mean Crystal nail parlour? Bitch please, they paint fucking doves and deers, you 'Ponine, paint the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen in my life. You've got no competition." Eponine smiled and hugged Enjolras.

"Wow," Grantaire said, "you guys are like one big crazy family."

"Yeah, and that's how we like it." Jehan said.

"SECOND ROUND OF DRINKS GUYS!" Cosette shouted. Everyone rushed over to the counter to get a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had gone home now. Enjolras and Grantaire helped Marius and Cosette clean up the pub. After that was done they both started walking back in the lamppost lit street. Grantaire then said, "Hey Enjolras, did you give me this bank note by accident." Grantaire handed Enjolras the bank note. He looked at it then handed it straight back.

"No, it's for you." Enjolras laughed at Grantaires surprised expression, "Look, it's just my silly way of asking if you'd like to go out some time."

They stopped outside Enjolras coffee house, Grantaire laughed, "Really?"

Enjolras shrugged, "You sound surprised."

"No, no it's just I would have thought a man like you wouldn't be single."

"Well I am. Text me later Grantaire." Enjolras went inside and Grantaire couldn't help but smile. Grantaire crossed the road and went into his shop. He went to the back and unlocked his apartment room. He put the bank note with Enjolras number on it on the desk. Suddenly Eponine came through his left side window.

Grantaire jumped slightly, surprised that anyone else was in his room, "Eponine, a little warning next time would be great."

"Enjolras gave you his number didn't he?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "How did you-"

"Enjolras is the only person I know who gives his number on a bank note."

Grantaire laughed, "Does he always do that?"

"It's not always on a bank note. It could be on a receipt, book, and napkin and once he wrote it in coffee."

"Guess the guy doesn't like paper." Eponine laughed.

"He just likes to be original. So, you guys gonna go out or what?" Before Grantaire could reply, Combeferre came through his right side window. "Combeferre, I'm trying to have a conversation with R right now."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "R?"

"Oh yeah, we nicknamed you that." Eponine said.

"And why R?" Grantaire asked

Combeferre shrugged, "Not too sure. I'm gonna ask the guys." Combeferre pulled his phone out and texted:

_To: Marius, Cosette, Enjolras, Jehan and Courfeyrac_

_Combeferre: Why did we nick name Grantaire R? (Send)_

Within seconds he got the replies:

_Courfeyrac: Don't know_

_Cosette: Hey you came up with it you should know_

_Enjolras: Don't have a clue_

_Jehan: Um…I don't know_

_Marius: When did you guys nick name him R?_

Combeferre rolled his eyes at the last text. "No one knows, but you have to admit, it's pretty fitting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Grantaire decided to text Enjolras:

_Grantaire: Hi, it's Grantaire by the way. (Send)_

_Enjolras: Hey, nice to see you decided I'm not a freak who gives out their number to random strangers._

Grantaire laughed

_Grantaire: So, you said you wanted to go out some time?_

_Enjolras: Only if you want to_

_Grantaire: I'd love to_

_Enjolras: Are you free tomorrow after party planning?_

_Grantaire: Yeah_

_Enjolras: We could go for lunch_

_Grantaire: Sure_

_Enjolras: K, talk to you later x_

Grantaire switched his phone off and smiled at himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Leave a comment on what you thought?**


	3. Party planning and the first date

The next day Grantaire was woken up by the sound of Eponine standing over his bed. Grantaire regrets leaving his window open in the night. "Eponine what the fuck are you doing here?" Grantaire said lazily.

"It's almost ten you dummy. You need to get up before the others get here." Eponine pulled the blanket off Grantaires bed and dumped it on the floor. Grantaire groaned and sat up.

Combeferre then climbed through Grantaires other window, "Oh, 'Taire, you're not up yet. Everyone else is gonna be here in five minutes, I suggest you get off your butt and get changed."

Grantaire through a pillow at Combeferre, "Sometimes you guys are real annoying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later Grantaire and the rest of the group came into the Cup cake shop. Enjolras handed our cups of coffee to everyone. Each one had a different pattern on it. Eponines had a rabbit like last time, Combeferres had a monkey face, Jehans had a flower, Courfeyracs had a dolphin, Marius had a sun, Cosettes had a moon and Grantaires had a heart.

Jehan, Marius and Courfeyrac each gave Grantaire fifty quid for the party. "So, how are we gonna do this thing?" Eponine asked.

"Well first of all we need music, or a DJ." Enjolras said.

"I could DJ." Cosette said, "I'm pretty good with music."

"Ok, Cosette can be the DJ. We can rent the equipment we need from the shop down on Traversez Street." Marius said. Everyone moaned. Traversez Street was like ABC Streets rival. They were always trying to put the ABC shops out of business.

"As much as I hate that street, we'll have to go there to get the equipment. It's the only shop that does DJ equipment and disco lights." Courfeyrac said.

"I'll go later today." Eponine said.

"I'll come with you." Combeferre said.

"So, other than music, lights, you know all that stuff, what else do we need?"

"Well, Grantaire might have to go to the shops to buy supplies for the cupcakes he's going to serve to the gests." Enjolras said.

"Nope, I've got plenty of things, I'm good."

"Enjolras, I assume you're writing the guest list?" Combeferre said.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Why Enjolras?"

"Because Enjolras has contacts with some of the biggest companies in the world. He can get a representative to come to your party. If they think your cupcakes are good then they might just help expand your business."

"Oh, ok well that's great!" Grantaire said.

"I'm gonna make some phone calls later." Enjolras said.

"We should get some staff like door men and people to hand out the cupcakes." Cosette said.

"I can do that as well," Enjolras said, "I know a guy."

"You know a lot of people don't you?" Grantaire said.

Enjolras shrugged, "I guess."

"It's because his coffee house is so damn successful! God I hate you and your success." Courfeyrac joked. Everyone laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they knew what they were supposed to be getting, Eponine and Combeferre went down to Traversez Street, Enjolras called up some people, Jehan and Cosette searched the web for music and Grantaire and Marius were tidying the place up. Marius had bought over some things from his opening party two years ago. Whilst they were setting up Grantaire got distracted by Enjolras who was using a Bluetooth in his ear talking to someone in French, texting someone in English, emailing someone in German on the computer, Skype chatting someone in Chinese on his laptop and having another phone call in Spanish. Grantaire was quite impressed. It looks like some men can multitask.

"How many languages does Enjolras speak?"

Marius thought for a moment, "Well, English, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Indian, Italian, Klingon-"

"Hold on a second, Klingon?"

"Yeah…Enjolras is kind of a nerd." Enjolras then pulled out another phone and started texting. Five seconds later Marius phone buzzed:

_Enjolras: I only learnt Klingon because Courfeyrac wouldn't fucking shut up about Star Trek!_

Marius laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later everyone was back. Enjolras was still talking to different people. Combeferre was helping him by writing down all the names of the people that said yes. Once Enjolras had finished talking to everyone he knew he sighed, "Man talking to people gets boring after a while."

"So, how many people are coming?" Grantaire asked.

"I invited five hundred and twenty-four people."

Grantaires eyes widened, "I have to bake for five hundred and twenty-four people?!"

"Don't worry mate, we'll help you out, the party's not until next week." Jehan said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Hugh Jackman, Taylor Swift, Ellen DeGeneres, Oprah Winfrey and loads more are coming."

"Justin Bieber isn't coming this time is he?" Eponine asked.

"No, never again!" Enjolras replied. Everyone shuddered at the memory of Justin.

"Enjolras, did you hire some staff?" Jehan asked.

"Yep, they're coming in an hour before the party starts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had left Enjolras and Grantaire headed out in Enjolras car to get something to eat. "And were exactly are we going?" Grantaire asked.

"A little restaurant I used to work at. The place is amazing, it's a real shame, they don't get much business."

"Yeah, the shop I used to work at didn't get much business either, then again, they weren't that good anyway." Enjolras laughed.

They arrived at a cute little Italian restaurant down at the corner of a not so busy road. There wear a couple of people eating in the small restaurant. As soon as Enjolras stepped through the door a quite chubby man in an apron came running up to him and hugged him. "_Enjolras mio ragazzo_, where have you been! We have missed you."

Enjolras smiled, "Grantaire this is _il mio amico_ George. I used to work for him."

Grantaire smiled at George, "It's nice to meet you."

"_Dio mio!_ Enjolras, is this your new boyfriend?"

Enjolras eyes widened. Grantaire laughed, "_George, non si può semplicemente dire che quando Grantaire è in piedi proprio lì!"_ Enjolras said sounding annoyed. Enjolras face went a bit red which Grantaire found adorable. George laughed.

"I was kidding _mio amico_, take a seat, I'll be right back." George said. Enjolras and Grantaire sat at the table by the window.

"So, this restaurant is pretty cute." Grantaire said.

"Yeah, it is but I'm worried it might be going out of business soon." Enjolras said, "I've been helping to pay their rent for months now."

Grantaire frowned, "Well, that's real sad. I'd love to help but I don't have any money."

"No, no you don't need to help; my money is enough for them." Enjolras said.

"You care a lot for this place don't you?" Grantaire said.

Enjolras smirked, "Yeah, I guess this place is kind of like my family. I mean I love the ABC guys but if there's something on my mind I'd always come here. George and the guys that work here are always there for me."

Grantaire smiled, "Well, that's really sweet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just finished eating and were now back on ABC shopping street. Enjolras walked Grantaire to his front door. "This was fun." Grantaire said.

"We need to do this again some time." Enjolras said.

"I'll call you." Grantaire said. Suddenly without warning Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a short kiss. When they pulled apart both Enjolras and Grantaire were smiling.

"See you later R."

"Bye." Enjolras crossed the street and Grantaire went inside. Grantaire couldn't stop smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Just so you know, someone on ABC Street is going to go out of business soon :(**


	4. a week of baking can be stressful

_Five days until the party_

Monday Morning Eponine and Jehan had the day off so they went over to Grantaires to help him make cupcakes for his party. Grantaire had already started since he had to make so many in such a short time he was quite stressed about it.

Eponine and Jehan went into Grantaires kitchen where Grantaire had already made ten trays of cupcakes in less than an hour. "Hey R," Eponine said when entering the kitchen, "We've come to help you out with your cupcakes for your party on Saturday.

Grantaire sighed and took a sip of wine from his glass. Jehan raised an eyebrow, "How can you work with alcohol in your system?"

"I find I work better if I'm only 70% sober." Grantaire replied, "If you guys are gonna help do you mind just laying out the cake cases on the trays."

"Sure thing." Eponine said. Once they were busy working Eponine said, "So how was your date with Enjolras?"

"How do you know about that?" Grantaire asked confused.

Eponine giggled, "I just know these things darling."

"You had a date with Enjolras?" Jehan asked, "Well, how'd it go?"

Grantaire sighed, "Do you guys seriously have to know every little detail about my life?"

"…Yeah" Eponine and Jehan said in unison.

Grantaire sighed, "It went fine."

"Just fine?" Jehan asked.

Grantaire groaned, "It went great, happy now?!" Jehan and Eponine giggled, "Now if you don't mind, can we just concentrate on making cakes please?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Enjolras popped into the kitchen, "_Bonjour mes Amis, _have you heard the news?" Enjolras said when walking in.

"What news?" Eponine asked.

"Marius and Cosette are having a baby." Eponine, Jehan and Grantaires jaw dropped.

"Really?!" Jehan asked. Enjolras nodded in response.

"Wow, I'm so happy for them!" Eponine said.

"When did they find out?" Grantaire asked.

"They kind of knew already but they just got confirmation from the doctors this morning."

"Come on lets go congratulate them!" Eponine said, pulling Jehan and Grantaire by their arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them met up with the rest of the guys at the pub.

Eponine ran up to Cosette and hugged her, "Congrats Cosette darling!" She said.

Cosette giggled, "Thanks 'Ponine."

"Great, another Pontmercy to ruin our lives." Courfeyrac joked. The group laughed.

"So, does this mean you'll be spending less time hanging out with ya mates?" Jehan asked.

"Aw, don't be silly Jehan," Cosette said, "We'll always have time for you guys."

Enjolras smiled Cosette and Marius, "You guys are gonna be great parents."

Marius and Cosette smiled at Enjolras. Grantaire then said, "This place is a little small to house three people isn't it?"

Cosette sighed, "Well, we were thinking of putting money aside to build another floor on top of the pub so we have more space for the baby, but we don't have enough money for fancy work like that."

Enjolras shrugged, "I'll chip in for you."

Cosette looked at Enjolras, "No, Enjy you can't, that's your money and you earned it."

"I can do what I want with my own money Cosette and I want you guys to have a happy life with this kid. You're getting that floor even if you kill me for it."

"Yeah, I'll chip in too." Jehan said.

"Why don't we all just chip in, makes life easier right?" Everyone agreed happily.

Cosette started crying tears of happiness, "You guys are the best."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around lunch time Enjolras and Combeferre went down to _Traversez_ Street. They did this every week just to check out the competition. Enjolras and Combeferre stood outside Crystal nail parlour. Eponine still feared they were going to put her out of business, and she should. "There paintings are really good Enjolras." Combeferre said, "Shouldn't we be worried for Eponines sake?"

Enjolras sighed, "I don't know how we could possibly help her in this situation."

"Do you really think she's going to go out of business?" Combeferre asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"…I don't know Ferre, I can't tell the future, anything could happen. But don't worry. 'Ponine will be fine…She has to be, she's Eponine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire had been baking for the whole day. He collapsed face down onto his bed from exhaustion and just lied there for a while. Eponine and Enjolras came through his window. "Hey 'Taire, how's it going?" Eponine asked. Grantaire groaned in response.

"How many cakes did you make today?" Enjolras asked.

"200" Grantaire said into his pillow he was lying face down into.

"Hey don't stress about it." Enjolras said, "I've got the whole day off tomorrow, I'll help you out." Grantaire turned his head to Enjolras and smiled. Enjolras smiled back.

"Ok, I'm gonna give you guys some space." Eponine said. She winked at them both.

Enjolras and Grantaire laughed. "Hey, so when are we actually gonna go on our second date?" Grantaire asked sitting up on the bed.

Enjolras shrugged, "I was thinking Sunday so you've got all the stress about the party over with."

Grantaire smiled, "Ok, Sunday, Lunch?"

"Yeah, ok."

"I know the perfect place." Grantaire said with a cheeky smile.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Four days until the party_

Tuesday morning Enjolras got a letter in the mail. He read it and smiled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted everyone:

_To Grantaire, Eponine, Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Cosette and Marius_

_Enjolras: Guess what guys, we just one shopping street of the year. (Send)_

Five seconds later he got replies from everyone:

_Marius: Yes! Second year in a row!_

_Eponine: OMG great!_

_Courfeyrac: Traversez Street can suck it! :D_

_Cosette: AAAAAAAHHH!_

_Jehan: Oh my god, this calls for a celebration!_

_Combeferre: I knew it :)_

_Grantaire: Cool_

Cosette then sent a text to everyone saying:

_To Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Eponine, Grantaire_

_Cosette: Guys, we're celebrating at the pub tonight! Be there!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras and Grantaire spent the whole day baking cupcakes. They now had a total of 550 cupcakes all together. Grantaire seemed to work better when Enjolras was there to help and encourage him. Even though he didn't know much about Enjolras, he felt like he could tell him anything.

_(At the pub that night)_

Everyone was smiling and drinking wine. "So, what exactly is this Shopping Street of the year award?" Grantaire asked.

"Well, they hold it every year. All the top shopping Streets from around the world participate. Whichever is the best Street wins the award. It's organised by the Queen of England." Combeferre explained.

"We one last year." Eponine said taking a sip from her wine.

"But the time before that it was some posh place in London." Enjolras said.

"Has Traversez Street ever one?" Grantaire asked.

Courfeyrac chocked on the wine he was drinking. Enjolras pat him on the back until he stopped chocking. He finally said, "Traversez? You're kidding right?"

"Traversez always come second. At least whenever we win they come second." Eponine said.

"Read the letter Enjy." Cosette said.

"I've already read it like five times!" Enjolras said.

Everyone started chanting, "Read it, read it, read it!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and pulled he letter out, "_Dear ABC Street representative, Mr Julien A. Enjolras. I am happy to announce that ABC Shopping Street has won the 2013 Top Shopping Street award for the second time in a row. I send congratulations to Flint Hair dressers, J coffee house, Evans book shop, Bella nail parlour Kirumica clothing outlet and the Elephant tail pub._

_Congratulations,_

_Her majesty the Queen."_

Everyone cheered, "We're we gonna put this thing up then?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Put it up at Grantaires Opening party on Saturday." Cosette said, "That way everyone will get to see it when they come." Everyone agreed.

Eponine took the certificate from Enjolras, "I can't wait to rub this in Traversez Streets face!" Eponine said. Everyone laughed, drank and had fun. No one went home sober that night, not even Jehan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three days until the party _

Wednesday morning everyone woke up with a hangover. Grantaire was hiding in his bed when Combeferre climbed through his window. Combeferre bumped his head on the window frame, "Ah! Damit." Combeferre climbed in and threw a pillow at Grantaire. "Wake up." Combeferre said.

"I've got the worst hangover ever Ferre. I'm gonna lie in today."

"Hey I'd love to sleep in as much as you do, but everyone's getting their butts over here to help you make your cakes for your party."

Grantaire groaned and Combeferre pulled his blanket away. "I hate you." Grantaire said, getting up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was already in the kitchen when Grantaire got there and they all looked terrible. Enjolras had the smart idea of bringing paracetamol instead of coffee today. Everyone took some and felt a little better after it sunk in. "Ok, so just so we're clear, that's the last time we go to Cosette and Marius's pub when they say they want to 'Celebrate'." Enjolras said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cosette you didn't drink did you?" Combeferre asked.

"No, I just kind of watched you guys get drunk. It was like watching a nature documentary." Cosette obviously couldn't drink because of her baby.

They started getting to work making the batter for the cupcakes. Every so often, someone would retreat to the bathroom to puke. Courfeyrac as in the bathroom right now. Enjolras and Eponine were the only ones who hadn't puked yet although Enjolras claims he puked this morning and Eponine has a strong stomach.

Even though Grantaire was suffering from the hangover, he still managed to decorate each cupcake beautifully. He decorated each one differently. He did simple ones which had buttercream icing and a few sprinkles and he did magnificent ones which had roses made of icing and different patterns and shapes. Enjolras admired Grantaires work, "How the hell did you do these?"

"I've done it for years. I could ask the same about your coffee art." Grantaire continued decorating the cakes. Enjolras glanced at him as he worked. There was one moment when he glanced at him and Grantaire looked him straight in the eye. Enjolras blushed and looked back down at his feet. Grantaire smiled. He just adored Enjolras and his cuteness. His blush was so cute and perfect.

The cute moment was interrupted when Courfeyrac stumbled into the room, "Um, Grantaire, I may have got some puke on the floor."

Grantaire turned to Courfeyrac, "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was."

"Go fucking clean it up! And don't touch anything in the kitchen until you've washed your hands." Courfeyrac sighed and went back out. Everyone started laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch time everyone had basically sobered up. Enjolras said he needed to get back to his coffee house and Eponine really needed to get some business going. The two went off and Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Marius and Cosette stayed to finish the cupcakes. "I'm so tired!" Courfeyrac complained.

"Shut up Courf." Combeferre said, hitting him lightly on the head with a wooden spoon.

Grantaire was getting pretty tired too but he refused to stop. He only had three days to finish this and he wasn't going to waste any time complaining. "Combeferre how many have we got in total."

Combeferre had been counting each cupcake. "We now have a total of 1100 cupcakes." Grantaire sighed.

"Guys let's take a break." As soon as Grantaire said that Courfeyrac was running out the door shouting, "FREEDOM!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the day Grantaire went to Enjolras coffee house and just sat there with a cup of coffee in front of him, staring out the window. Enjolras had closed at about half an hour ago so he and Grantaire were the only ones there. Enjolras tapped Grantaire on the shoulder. He looked up at Enjolras, "Hey, you ok R? You're not yourself today."

Grantaire sighed and leant back in his chair, "Just tired, that's all." Enjolras took a seat opposite Grantaire.

"Is it your party that's stressing you out?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire sighed, "Well, it's just that before I came to ABC, I worked at a crappy bakery with no money and no customers. And now I'm backing thousands of cupcakes for five hundred and twenty-four people…it's just such a big change to go through in less than two weeks."

Enjolras took Grantaires hand, "What is it that you're afraid of?"

"What if no one likes my cupcakes? What if I go out of business within the first week like the last guy who owned this place?"

"That's not going to happen. Do you want to know how I know how I know that?" Grantaire looked Enjolras in the eye, "I know that because out of all the people I've ever met in my whole life, you see your job as an art more than an occupation more than anyone else. You put your emotions and feelings into your work and you can see that in your designs. You're going to do great things Grantaire, I just know it."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras with genuine love in his eyes, "Thanks Enjolras. That means a lot to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Next chapter is going to have the actual party**


	5. The party and Eponines landlord

**Hi guys! I'm going on holiday to Orlando Florida in one week (Yay!) and I wanted to get some more chapters on before I leave in 1 week. I'll probably be posting quite a lot until then though. If there's any specific story you guys would like me to update before I go to America then please PM me!**

**Another different author's note: Sorry if this chapter is crap :(**

_Two days until the party_

On Thursday Grantaire got up at six am to bake more cakes. Eponine climbed into his house through the window at about eight o'clock with two muffins in her hands. "Hey Grantaire." She said when walking into the kitchen, "How many have you made now?"

"2000."

Eponine handed him a muffin, "Seriously? A muffin? I've been staring at cupcakes for the last week."

"Hey, muffins are very different to cupcakes." Eponine said. Grantaire rolled his eyes and bit into his muffin. "How many do you want to have at the party?" Eponine asked.

"At least 4000. I might do some baking at the party as well." Grantaire sighed and ran over to the giant oven to take out four more trays of cakes. "Never thought I'd say this but, I'm getting pretty sick of the smell of cake."

Eponine gasped. Grantaire laughed at his friend. "So, where are you taking Enjolras Sunday night?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Where you listening in on our conversation the other day?"

Eponine smiled a cheeky smile, "Maybe. So spill, where are you taking him?"

Grantaire shook his head, "Nope, sorry. I can't risk you telling Enjolras. It's got to be a surprise." Eponine sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras stopped by Grantaires on his break. Enjolras went into the kitchen. Eponine wasn't there anymore; she was at the nail parlour. "Hey Grantaire, brought you coffee." Grantaire stopped baking and walked over to Enjolras and took the coffee from him. It had a flower on it. The flower had chocolate swirls in it which looked really pretty. "Sorry the flower's kind of messed up. I was trying a new design."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "This is what you call messed up? This is beautiful. Probably my favourite one of yours so far." Enjolras smiled at that.

"How's baking going?"

"2500. I'm getting there. You will not believe how tired I am." Grantaire said, returning to his work.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard ok?" Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled. He liked the fact Enjolras seemed to care about him in a way. Enjolras acted differently around Grantaire than he did around the others. To the others he was this bossy, funny guy who wasn't afraid of anything. To Grantaire he was a cute, shy guy with the most charming smile and adorable blush ever. Grantaire and Enjolras looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Enjolras became nervous and turned his gaze away.

Grantaire chuckled and without really thinking he turned Enjolras head to face him and he kissed Enjolras. Enjolras was taken aback at first but then he melted and wrapped his arms around Grantaire.

Eponine was just about to walk into the kitchen when she saw the cute little scene that was happening in the kitchen. She smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of them and then quickly slipped away before they saw her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One day until the party_

Eponine and Combeferre both went into Grantaires apartment. They found him in the kitchen asleep on a chair with his head resting on the table. In front of his unconscious body was a load of cupcakes. Combeferre counted them and added them to the ones he'd already done, "That's 4500 cupcakes." Combeferre said, "Wow, he did it."

"Yeah, He must have stayed up all night." Eponine said.

"Are we just supposed to leave him there?"

"Yeah, let him get some sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was at Enjolras for coffee. (Except for Grantaire because he was still asleep in the kitchen). "Really? Passed out on the kitchen table?" Cosette asked.

"Yep, out cold. He must have been working really hard last night to be able to finish all 4500 cakes." Eponine said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, let's just hope that this party goes to plan right?" Enjolras took a drink of his own coffee, "If it messes up it'll all be for nothing."

"Wow, you've never been so worked up about an opening party Enjy. So tell me, is Grantaire your boyfriend?" Eponine teased.

"Shut up. And no, we've only been on one date so you can piss off."

"Enjy and Grantaire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Courfeyrac sung. Enjolras punched him in the arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Day of the party_

Grantaire woke up in his bed. There was loud noise coming from the shop. Grantaire lazily sat up and made his way out to the shop. All the guys were already there setting up for the party tonight. "How the hell did you guys get in?" Grantaire asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I climbed through your window and opened the door for everyone else." Eponine said.

Grantaire shook his head. Cosette and Eponine were setting up the DJ equipment, Marius and Combeferre were sorting out the disco lights, Courfeyrac was setting up tables and clearing a dance area, Jehan was helping Enjolras with the guest list and Enjolras was screaming down the phone in Spanish.

Grantaire looked around the room. He looked at all his friends and wondered how did he get from having no friends at all, to having the best friends a person could dream of?

"Hey," Cosette said, "Don't you think Hugh Jackman kind of looks like my dad?"

"No, they look nothing alike." Eponine said.

"Honestly Cosette." Marius said. The room started laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long has Enjolras been on the phone for?" Courfeyrac asked Combeferre.

Combeferre glanced at his watch, "Two hours."

"Wow, I'd hate to have his phone bill." Courfeyrac said.

"Combeferre," Eponine said, "Could you do my hair for tonight's party?"

Combeferre smiled, "Sure."

Eponine and Combeferre went next door to the hair dressers. Enjolras then hung up the phone and hit his head on the wall a couple of times. "Who was that you were talking to?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Spanish representatives. They might be late to the party. It's really important Grantaire impresses them. They own an award winning bakery in London."

"So Spanish people from England?" Grantaire asked.

"Nope, English people from Spain. They don't know a word of English."

"How am I supposed to impress them if I don't even speak their language?" Grantaire asked.

"Um…can you learn Spanish?"

"I've got less than 24 hours and you want me to learn Spanish?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll translate for you."

"Oh," Courfeyrac said, "That reminds me; I made new clothes for everyone for the party. You guys should come over to try them out."

The group finished setting up for the party and then went to Courfeyracs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine and Combeferre had both joined them there. The guys had all been made designer suits. The girls had sparkly dresses. Eponines was blue and Cosettes was red. They all tried on the clothes. "I didn't know your size R so I just made the same size as Enjolras." Courfeyrac said. Good thing Enjolras was basically the same size as Grantaire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two hours until the party_

The staff that Enjolras had hired had arrived. The door man was away so Courfeyrac was going to be the door man.

Everyone was dressed in their fancy clothes for the event. "Are you nervous?" Cosette asked Grantaire.

"Should I be?"

"I was when it was my opening party. I was afraid that it wasn't going to go well and that my pub would gain bad publicity."

Grantaire sighed, "Well, now I'm a little nervous."

Cosette laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get your nerves going. You've got nothing to worry about, trust me. I was worrying way too much on that day that I forgot to have fun! You're gonna have a blast."

Grantaire smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Let the party begin_

It was now eight O'clock meaning it was time to let people in. Grantaire went outside and was amazed to see that there was already a queue of people waiting to get in. Courfeyrac went to the door with the list of guests. One by one Courfeyrac let people in.

The room looked fantastic with the music playing and the coloured lights. People piled in and there were press outside the door taking pictures of the new shop.

Every few seconds some random person would come up to Grantaire and congratulate him for the opening of his shop. He was forced to make small talk with people he didn't know that looked way too important to be talking to him. Every so often someone who spoke a different language would come up to him and try to talk to him and Enjolras would always have to step in and translate.

The staff started handing out the cakes. People started eating them and were amazed by how delicious they were. Someone tapped Grantaire on the shoulder, "Excuse me, are you Nicholas Grantaire?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am."

"Can I just say, I love your shop! It's so cute and classy. Also, I don't know what you did to these cupcakes but they taste absolutely divine."

Grantaire smiled, "Thank you."

"My name's Taylor Bay. I'm the representative for a bakery in America. I'd say it's quite successful. If you'd like to discuss expanding your business then, here's my card." Taylor pulled her business card from her pocket and handed it to Grantaire.

"Wow, thank you, I guess I'll get in contact with you."

Taylor smiled, "Toodles!" She walked off to go talk to some other celebrities. Grantaire put the card in his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More people started to crowd in. People were dancing, mingling and eating Grantaires cakes. "Mr Grantaire?" said someone behind him. Grantaire turned around to see an old man behind him wearing a big smile.

"Can I help you sir?"

"My name is Mr Kettle. I own a bakery in America. I love your baking by the way."

"Thank you sir." Grantaire said with a smile, "I put a lot of thought into my cooking."

"If you'd like, I can offer you an opportunity to expand your business. Are you interested?"

"Yes, yes of course."

Mr Kettle handed Grantaire his card, "Feel free to call whenever you like. Ta-ta!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was now so packed that there were people waiting outside to get in. So far the party was going well, until Eponine came running in through the door to Grantaire and Enjolras. "Guys Javerts here." Javert was the landlord of Eponines shop. Eponine hadn't paid her rent for the last six months. Javert was standing outside Grantaires shop trying to get passed Courfeyrac who was blocking the door. "I don't have enough money to pay him. He's gonna kick me out for sure!" Enjolras looked from Eponine and then to Javert.

"Damit." Enjolras said.

"What am I going to do?!"

"…Ok, I think I can pay off some of what you owe." Enjolras pulled out his wallet and handed her 100000 quid, which again Grantaire found strange he just carried that with him. Eponine took the money.

She then went outside and was talking to Javert. "This is all I can give you."

Javert took the money and said, "This isn't enough Eponine, do you take me for some sought of idiot?"

"I'm really sorry sir-"

"You pay the rest by the end of this month or you're out." Javert then walked off. Eponine went back into the party. She walked over to the boys and didn't realise she'd started crying.

Enjolras hugged her, "Eponine…"

"He says I have to pay off the rest by next month or I'm out." Eponine started crying. Enjolras took her into Grantaires room in the back so the party could continue. Grantaire sighed.

Combeferre walked over, "Hey, R, what happened with Eponine?"

"Javert's kicking her out next month." Combeferres eyes widened.

"What?!" Combeferre went into the back room. Grantaire was just about to go with him until he was stopped by a representative.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre went into the back room where Eponine was crying her eyes out. Enjolras had his arms wrapped around her in a hug. "Eponine?" Combeferre said, "Don't worry 'Ponine."

"How am I supposed to do that Combeferre?!" Eponine said still crying, "I'm getting kicked out because I can't make the money to support my business. I can't afford to live here anymore…I'm going to be homeless!"

"Eponine calm down. We're going to get the rest of the money." Enjolras said.

"…How?"

"I don't know," Enjolras said honestly, "But we'll work it out together. As a family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Yeah, so Bella nail parlour may/may not be closing down. You'll have to see in the next chapter**


	6. The unexpected relationship

**I know I have no life so I'm just going to update this again because I'm like not going to America until tomorrow afternoon and I seriously have nothing else to do.**

**Also I kind of forgot Lillys birthday (I know, I'm a terrible human being!) So this chapter is to say sorry Lilly, I'M SO SORRY!**

**ALSO, Baby names are needed for Marius and Cosettes baby! I've tried to find a good one but I seriously can't think of any :( Please, if you have any suggestions please leave a comment or PM me :) I need if it's a boy and if it's a girl names :D**

The next morning Grantaire turned on the television:

_Last night the grand opening of 'Nicholas homemade cupcakes' was an amazing hit. Faces such as Hugh Jackman, Anne Hathaway, Ellen DeGeneres, Oprah Winfrey and Selena Gomez were seen at the party._

_According to the party guests at the grand opening the party was fabulous and the cakes were divine._

_We had a talk with the owner himself Nicholas Grantaire. He says:_

_'People have asked me about the recipe over the years but I'm never going to tell. It was invented by my mother and we are the only ones who will know the recipe.'_

_ABC Shopping Street has recently one the prise of Shopping Street of the year. The Street representative Julien Enjolras says:_

_'We are all delighted to have Nicholas join our little street. We think he'll bring a lot of joy to the street and make it a better place to be.'_

Grantaire smiled at the television. Suddenly he remembered Eponine was crying yesterday. He jumped out the window and into Eponines room. Eponine was sitting on her bed with Combeferre and Enjolras by her side. By the looks of it, Enjolras and Combeferre had slept over. Eponine was lying on the bed with her head resting on Combeferres knee. Enjolras was standing by the door that leads to the nail parlour. Grantaire walked over to Eponine. "You ok?" Grantaire asked.

Eponine sniffed and replied, "I'll be fine."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a second." Enjolras said. Enjolras left the room.

"Do you think he's gone smoking again?" Eponine asked Combeferre.

"Probably."

"Enjolras smokes?" Grantaire asked.

"Not really. He only smokes when he needs time to think. I think smoking kind of calms him." Combeferre said.

"I'm going to go look for him." Grantaire said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire found Enjolras a few blocks away sitting on a park bench lighting a cigar in his mouth. Grantaire came and sat next to him on the bench. There was silence until Enjolras said, "We can't lose her."

"We're not. She's not going anywhere."

"I've thought about this all night Grantaire. There's no way Eponine's going to be able to get that money." Enjolras put the cigar to his lips and then puffed out a cloud of smoke. "If she can't pay the money, she'll be on the streets. There'll be no were for her to go…"

"We're her family; we'll get the money somehow." Grantaire put his arms around Enjolras shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Enjolras and Grantaire came back into the room to find Eponine and Combeferre hugging on the bed romantically. Enjolras eyes widened, "…Are you two…dating or something?"

Combeferre jumped up when he realised that Enjolras and Grantaire were staring at them. "Ugh, guys!" Eponine said.

"Well…are you?" Grantaire asked, leaning on the door frame.

Combeferre looked at Eponine, "Well, they were going to find out at some point."

The two boys suddenly had giant grins on their faces, "Holy shit you guys actually are dating! That's epic!" Grantaire said.

"Ok, looks like Courfeyrac owes me ten quid." Enjolras said. Suddenly Enjolras face went serious, "hold on a second. Eponine how close are you to Combeferre?" They all raised their eyebrows.

"Um…quite I guess…why?"

"Would you ever consider moving in with him?" Enjolras asked.

"What?!" Eponine said, "We've only been dating for like a month Enjolras!"

"Yeah, where did that come from?!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm trying to save your butt from your evil landlord Javert ok? If you move in with Combeferre then you don't need the Bella nail parlour anymore. If you wanted you could even have a joint nail parlour and hair salon."

"Well…" Eponine said, "…It is possible I guess."

Combeferre was silent for a moment and then said, "Would you get annoyed at me and kick me out?" Eponine laughed and hit him on the head. Yep, they were definitely boyfriend and girlfriend. "I wouldn't mind you living with me; it's up to you Eponine." Eponine smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the nose.

Enjolras pulled his phone out and texted the guys:

_To: Cosette, Marius, Courfeyrac and Jehan_

_Enjolras: Eponine and Combeferre have been dating for a month and now they're moving in together. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?_

Five seconds later Enjolras got replies:

_Courfeyrac: THE FUCK?!_

_Jehan: Wow, really?_

_Cosette: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Oh my god they belong together!_

_Marius: Well, that isn't something you hear everyday_

Enjolras then got a second text from Courfeyrac:

_Courfeyrac: Damit, I owe you ten dollars don't I_

Enjolras smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Enjolras went over to Javerts house. He knocked on the door a couple of times. Javert opened the door and said, "Julien Enjolras?"

"Yep, take this." Enjolras handed Javert a letter, "Eponine's moving out in three days, so Eponine won't be paying the fee. Now if you don't mind, I want my 100000 dollars back." Javert pulled the money out of his pocket, obviously annoyed, "Thank you. Oh yeah and also, in your face!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was four o'clock and all the guys were celebrating Eponine and Combeferre moving in together at the pub, "I can't believe you guys kept it from us for a whole month!" Courfeyrac said.

"You guys are the cutest couple!" Cosette said.

Eponine and Combeferre sat next to each other holding hands. Suddenly Enjolras came through the door. "How'd it go?" Eponine asked.

"I got my money and you are officially out of there in three days." Everyone cheered. Enjolras phone then rang. He picked it up, "Hello…_Marcus, ciao! Come stai?..._ _Sì."_

"What language is he speaking?" Grantaire asked.

"I think it's Italian." Marius said.

_"Oh mio dio! Davvero? ... Incredibile! ... Sì io sarò lì ... quando? ... Grazie amico mio, tu sei incredibile ... Ciao." _ Enjolras hung up the phone with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, what was that about?" Eponine asked.

"I've just been awarded for Frances best coffee house. They want me in Italy tomorrow for some interviews with some of the world's best coffee artists."

"Oh my god that's great!" Eponine said.

"Good going bro." Marius said.

"The mighty Enjolras, King of Coffee." Courfeyrac said.

"Congratulations Enjolras. What time are you heading off tomorrow?" Cosette asked.

"They said they're sending a cab for me tomorrow at nine."

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Marius asked.

"Just a week." Everyone congratulated Enjolras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Enjolras and Grantaire went out for their date. Grantaire drove Enjolras up to a place Enjolras had never been before. It was about a ten minute drive. They stopped on a hillside. Grantaire took Enjolras down to the lake that was at the bottom. "This place is beautiful." Enjolras said honestly.

"I grew up playing with my brother here." Grantaire said.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"Well, now you know." Grantaire helped Enjolras into a boat that was by the side of the lake. They went in the boat and drifted to the centre of the lake. The sky was lit with stars and the moon was shining bright.

"It's weird; I've never been to this part of France before. It's a whole lot quieter than up where we live."

"Yeah, this place is beautiful and I guess it's what I call home. I used to live just up the road from here." Grantaire had packed some food with him. As they ate they talked, "I'm going to miss you when you go to that award thing you know." Grantaire said honestly.

"I'll miss you too." Enjolras looked out over the lake, "I came second last year so I didn't go to Italy."

"I'd have thought you'd win every year."

Enjolras laughed, "As if."

"Really, your drinks are the best I've ever tasted and the art that you do on them is just so amazing."

Enjolras little blush returned. Grantaire smiled. He was never going to get tired of Enjolras cute little blush. "I tried one of your cakes yesterday. They were amazing. They tasted real good."

"Thanks."

After eating they both got off the boat and lied on the hillside looking at the stars. Grantaire held Enjolras hand and their fingers knitted together. Grantaire felt so comfortable with Enjolras by his side. If he could, he would have stayed like that forever with Enjolras by his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back Grantaire walked to Enjolras door with him, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow before I go?" Enjolras asked.

"Definitely" Grantaire replied. Grantaire kissed Enjolras. Enjolras and Grantaire closed their eyes and everything was too perfect to be real. Enjolras then broke apart from Grantaire and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Grantaire smiled, "See you tomorrow." Enjolras went inside and Grantaire crossed the road. He went through the shop which was still messy from the party and into his room to find Eponine was sitting on his bed. "Oh, god Eponine what the fuck are you doing in my apartment at eleven o'clock?"

"I want to know how the date went."

"EPONINE YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Grantaire said.

"Good," Eponine said with a smile, "Tell me what happened." Suddenly Grantaires phone buzzed. Grantaire took it out but before he could read it Eponine snatched the phone away.

"Eponine give it back!"

Eponine read the message:

_Enjolras: Thanks for the date. Have a nice night :)_

Eponines jaw dropped, "Oh my god Enjolras did a smiley face."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Enjolras did a smiley face at the end of the text!"

Eponine handed Grantaire his phone back, "Yeah and?"

"I know Enjolras. Enjolras doesn't put smiley faces on anything."

Grantaire still looked confused, "…Meaning?" Eponine hit him on the head, "Ah!"

"Meaning he likes you pea brain! Like, like-likes you."

Grantaire sighed, "It's just an SMS smiley face. It doesn't mean anything."

Eponine walked over to Combeferres window and stuck her head in, "Combeferre, Enjolras did a smiley face at the end of a text!"

"Oh my god really?!" Combeferre ran over and Eponine let him hop through Grantaires window. "Who did he send it to?"

"Grantaire" Eponine replied.

"Wow man." Combeferre said, "That is epic! Enjolras has got it bad for you."

Grantaire felt his face go red, "Can you two piss off please?"

"Ooh, someone's grumpy." Eponine said. Combeferre went back into his room and Eponine went into her soon to be ex room. "But just saying Grantaire," She said before leaving, "Enjolras is the best guy I know and you're lucky to have him. Don't break his heart please."

Grantaire nodded, "Don't worry Eponine. I like this guy too much to hurt him in any way." Eponine smiled and left the room.

Grantaire couldn't be bothered to change so just went straight to bed. Before he went to sleep he looked at the text again. Where his friends' right about the smiley face? He hoped so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Once again, baby names are needed!**

**Once again I'M SO SORRY LILLY! If you never talk to me again, I completely understand (I am the worst best friend in the world :( ) **

**Comments are loved as usual!**


	7. off to Italy and moving in

Monday morning

The next day at nine o'clock Enjolras was about to leave for the airport. "See you next week Enjolras." Marius said patting him on the back.

"See you Monday Marius. Combeferre make sure no one goes in my shop whilst I'm gone." Enjolras gave Combeferre his door keys.

"Will do, have a safe flight." Enjolras smiled.

Eponine gave Enjolras a hug, "See you on Monday Enjy!"

"See you then. Try to stay out of trouble." Enjolras said.

"_Au revoir, _coffee king, have fun in Italy with the rest of the coffee rulers." Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras laughed, "_Au revoir _Courfeyrac. Don't burn your house down again when I'm gone."

"Hey, that was one time." Everyone laughed.

"Take care Enjolras." Jehan said.

"Will do."

"Have a nice time in Italy Enjy!" Cosette said.

"I will, see you Monday."

Grantaire smiled, "I'm gonna miss you Enjy."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Enjolras said honestly.

"_Mr Enjolras, dobbiamo andare adesso_." The driver said.

"gotta go guys. I'll see you all Monday." Grantaire then kissed Enjolras for a second and smiled. Enjolras smiled back before leaving in the car.

Everyone yelled, "Bye Enjolras!" As the car drove off.

"That was a cute little kiss 'Taire." Courfeyrac said.

"Oh piss off." Grantaire said.

"Well, Eponine and I are going to start moving her stuff into my place today." Combeferre said.

"I'd love to help but I've got to start work." Grantaire said.

"Yeah, I'm working at the shop today." Courfeyrac said.

"Marius and I will lend you a hand." Cosette said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll help as well; the book shop isn't open today." Jehan said.

Suddenly all their phones buzzed at the same time. They all pulled them out and read:

_To: Cosette, Marius, Combeferre, Eponine, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Grantaire_

_Enjolras: Miss you guys already_

They all smiled at the text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine and Combeferre were carrying Eponines bed sideways to get it into Combeferres door. "Don't know if it's going to fit." Eponine said. Eponine went through first. The bed went half way in before it got stuck in the doorway.

"Oh shit." Combeferre said. Jehan, Combeferre and Marius all tried to push the bed through but it wouldn't budge. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Step aside boys." Cosette walked over to the bed, "EPONINE PULL THE BED!" Cosette pushed the bed for a while until is budged and then just slid into the room.

"Wow," Combeferre said.

"Ok she was stronger than all of us combined." Jehan said with wide eyes.

"Yep, that's my woman." Marius said planting a kiss on Cosettes cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire had a pretty busy first day at the shop. When he closed up for a little break at about lunch time he flipped his phone open and texted Enjolras:

_Grantaire: Hey E, U in Italy yet?_

_Enjolras: Yeah. It's only a two hour journey_

_Grantaire: God I'm missing you way too much :(_

_Enjolras: LOL. You're so cute :) I miss you too_

_Grantaire: I've never missed anyone this much though. It's weird_

_Enjolras: You're so sweet_

_Grantaire: You're blushing aren't you?_

_Enjolras: Piss off_

_Grantaire: LOL I love your blush, you should do it more often_

_Enjolras: I'm being called for an interview. See you later_

Grantaire snapped his phone shut and smiled. He then went next door to help the others with moving stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had already got the bed into Combeferres room. Now they just had to get EVERYTHING else. Eponine and Grantaire were carrying Eponines study desk through the door sideways. "Ok, where are we putting this thing?" Grantaire asked.

"By my bed I guess." Eponine said. They turned the table the right way up and placed it on the ground. Combeferre came in with Marius carrying boxes of Eponines things.

"Where do you want these 'Ponine?" Combeferre asked.

"By my bed sweetie, I'll sort them out later." Combeferre and Marius went over to the bed and put the boxes on it.

"So, tell me, what's this thing with you and Enjolras?" Marius asked.

"It's not a thing. We went on two dates ok?" Grantaire replied.

"It sounds like more than that to me." Eponine said, "Enjolras really likes you Grantaire. He did a smiley face at the end of the goodnight text." Cosette, Jehan and Marius all gasped.

Jehan looked in disbelief, "Really? A smiley? Enjolras only does smileys to-"

"People he like-likes I know." Eponine said.

"Enjolras like-likes you Grantaire. No joke." Combeferre said.

Grantaire sighed, "God you guys are like a bunch of thirteen year olds."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night everyone went to the pub for a drink. Grantaire walked in talking on the phone. "Who you talking to Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Enjolras."

"Dude put him on speaker." Eponine said. Grantaire put Enjolras on speaker.

Everyone said, "Hey Enjolras!" All at the same time.

_"Bonjour my friends. How are you guys?"_

"Good." They all said.

"How's Italy?" Jehan asked.

_"It's hot man! Fucking hell!"_

Everyone laughed, "And yet you still complain about the weather in Paris." Eponine said.

_"How's moving in going?"_

"Good. I'm looking forward to living with Eponine." Combeferre said kissing Eponine on the cheek.

"Hey, isn't it weird having Enjolras not constantly nagging in your ear?" Courfeyrac said.

_"Hey, I can hear you."_

Everyone laughed. "So, how are the interviews and parties going?" Grantaire asked.

_"Ok I guess. Oh by the way Grantaire, I mentioned your cupcake shop in one of the interviews to get you some publicity."_

Grantaire smiled, "Thanks mate."

_"Um, I gotta go guys. I'll text you all later. Bye guys!"_

"Bye." They all said. Grantaire put his phone back in his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night

Grantaire was up all night texting Enjolras.

_Grantaire: How's Italy?_

_Enjolras: It's a nice place but I'm really missing you_

_Enjolras: You guys I mean_

Grantaire laughed. He could just imagine Enjolras blushing like hell right now.

_Grantaire: Glad to know you're thinking about us ;)_

_Enjolras: How are Eponine and Combeferre? How's moving in going?_

_Grantaire: Good I guess, they're getting sickeningly close. It kind of makes me want to puke_

_Enjolras: Ha, ha_

Grantaire was too busy texting, he didn't notice when Eponine walked into the room. Eponine snuck over to the side of his bed and pulled the phone out of his hands.

_Grantaire: Hey Enjolras it's Eponine!_

"Eponine give me my phone back!" Grantaire shouted.

_Enjolras: Eponine? LOL what the fuck are you doing?_

_Eponine: Just wondering, are you and Grantaire a couple or are you just dating?_

Grantaire snatched the phone from Eponine, "The fuck Eponine?!" Grantaire said when reading the text.

_Grantaire: Sorry about that, Eponine stole my phone_

_Enjolras: It's cool_

"I hate you." Grantaire said to Eponine.

"I know you do." Eponine jumped back out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Sorry, not much happens in this chapter :(**

**Promise I'll make the next chapter better :)**

**Comments are loved!**


	8. Alex the evil one

**Once again, I apologise, not much happens in this chapter, but bear with me, it's getting there. (Please, just trust me)**

Tuesday (I think)

Grantaire was woken up by loud clanking noises outside and the sound of Cosette yelling, "No left, left. Oh awkward I meant right, right." Grantaire sighed and got up. He quickly changed out of his night clothes and threw on a white shirt and jeans.

Grantaire walked out onto the street, "What the fuck are you guys doing out here at eight in the morning?"

Combeferre and Eponine were standing on two different ladders, trying to hold a sign up. "Oh, we're putting up our new shop sign." Combeferre replied, "We're now doing hair and nails."

Eponine smiled and evened out the sign so it was straight. The sign read:

_Flint nails and hair salon_

Grantaire smiled, "Looks good guys, congrats."

"Courfeyrac pass the nails." Combeferre said. Courfeyrac picked up the nails and handed it to Combeferre who started putting up the sign.

Grantaires phone then rang. Grantaire picked it up, "Hey Enjy how's it going?" Everyone smiled at Grantaire. Grantaire just rolled his eyes at them all and walked into his shop to get away from the weird stares.

As soon as Grantaire had gone, Eponine said, "So what's up with their relationship? Are they like an item now or what man?!"

Jehan shrugged, "I'm not so sure. They're pretty close for people who have only gone on two dates."

"They're so cute together!" Cosette said. Combeferre banged a nail into the wall making the others jump and cover their ears, "I mean, they belong together, seriously."

"Yeah, Enjolras has been pretty happy ever since Grantaire came to ABC." Courfeyrac said. Grantaire hung up the phone and went back outside.

"Ok, I'm back. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" They all said in unison. Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"So what did Enjolras say?" Eponine asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "He asked how we were doing, said he missed us and stuff. The rest doesn't concern you."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Javert came down the street in his rusty old van, "The fuck?" Marius said.

Javert got out of his van and pulled a 'TO LET' sign out of the back of the van. He stuck it outside Eponines old apartment, "Wow, he's trying to rent the place out already." Courfeyrac said.

"Wonder who's gonna buy it." Cosette said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Once everything was set up, Eponine and Combeferre opened the shop. Their new business together was going pretty well. They had already got a few customers in. Eponine would do the nails and Combeferre would do the hair. Everything ran smoothly and their shop popularity was going up after the first few hours.

Once it got to mid-day, and the street got really busy, everyone was working hard in their shops. Grantaire wasn't working today so he went down to Cosette and Mariu's pub. Cosette and Marius were standing outside the pub talking to a builder. Once they had finished talking to him Grantaire went over to them, "What was that about?"

Cosette smiled, "Well, we were just discussing the building plans for our pub. You know how we're building a new floor so we can make room for the baby."

Grantaire nodded, "Oh, cool. So where are you guys gonna be staying until they finish building?"

Cosette shrugged, "Not too sure."

"Yeah, but we'll find somewhere. We could maybe stay at the hotel down the road." Marius said with a smile.

"Why don't you guys just stay at my place? I mean, hotels are way too expensive these days."

"You'd do that for us?" Marius said surprised.

"I'd do anything for you guys. You're like my closest thing to family."

Marius and Cosette smiled. Cosette hugged Grantaire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire was in his shop when Eponine rushed in, "Dude, there's a dude looking at my old apartment with Javert." Grantaire and Eponine went outside to Eponine's old place. Everyone else was already saying hi to the guy looking around the place.

Eponine and Grantaire walked over to the guy, "Hey Grantaire," Marius said, "This is Alex. He might be moving into Eponine's old building."

Alex smiled at Grantaire, "_Bonjour, _Grantaire." He said politely.

Grantaire put his hands in his pockets, "…Hey"

"What shop do you have?" Eponine asked.

"Actually I used to own a toy shop on Traversez Street, but I kind of want to move here because I want to get a little more business."

Everyone groaned at the mention of Traversez Street. "Well, trust me; this street is way better than Traversez." Combeferre said.

Alex smiled, "Hey I believe you bro. Congrats on street of the year by the way."

Everyone smiled. Well, everyone except Grantaire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

That night, Cosette and Marius were staying at Grantaires because they had already started construction work on the pub. Cosette and Marius were setting their blankets on the floor. "So, what do you guys think about that Alex guy?" Marius asked.

"I don't like him." Grantaire said.

"Why?" Cosette asked.

Grantaire sighed, "Because, one he's a kiss up. Two, he's from Traversez. Three, he acts like a little bitch. Four, he has an annoying, high squeaky voice that makes me want to gag, five-"

"Ok, ok we get it, you don't like this guy." Marius said.

"Well, I thought he was pretty nice to us." Cosette said with a cute little smile. Grantaire rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed and stared at the sealing. Grantaires phone then rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw who it was. He answered it, "Hey E, how's it going?" Cosette and Marius looked over to Grantaire who was smiling. Grantaire laughed at something Enjolras said, "Yeah I know. Miss you loads."

"Ooh." Cosette said. Grantaire sat up and left the room to continue his conversation in private. Cosette giggled. Eponine and Combeferre then popped into the room.

"Hey guys. Where'd R go?" Eponine asked, sitting down on Grantaires bed.

"He's talking to Enjy. We were annoying him so he's talking to him next door." Marius said.

"Man, they are so cute together." Eponine said.

"I know right?!" Cosette said.

"How long do you think they're going to chat for this time?" Combeferre asked.

"Well, last night they were up for hours probably talking about how much they miss each other." Eponine said with a giggle.

Grantaire walked back into the room, still talking to Enjolras, "Eponine, Combeferre get out."

"Hey, no need to get cranky 'Taire." Combeferre said.

Eponine laughed, "Yeah, just because you're in love with Enjolras-"

"Get out!" Grantaire shouted.

Everyone laughed, "Ok, ok we're going. Jeez" Eponine said dragging Combeferre out the window with her.

Grantaire sighed and went back into the other room to talk to Enjolras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

2 days later, Thursday

Eponine climbed through Grantaires window and shook him awake, "Grantaire, wake up dude!"

Grantaire groaned, "I hate you."

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Alex is moving in next door, just thought I'd tell you."

Grantaires eyes shot open, "The fuck?!"

Eponine laughed, "He's moving in tomorrow. He's sorting out the payments with Javert."

"Shit!" Grantaire said.

"I don't get it. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I just fucking do. His face annoys me." Grantaire said, sitting up in bed.

"Well good luck, he's gonna be your future next door neighbour." Eponine then noticed Cosette and Marius on the floor, "Hey guys. Sleep well?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"The floor is surprisingly comfortable." Cosette said.

Grantaire put his head in his hands, "Out of all the people in the world, it had to be Alex."

"Why are you so convinced he's evil?" Marius asked.

"It's his eyes! They're evil, I'm telling you!" Grantaire said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Cosette said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Yeah, oh yeah and also my sister got her own account. (Hell to the yes!)**

**Her name is Jackie-the-barricade-girl**

**Comments are loved!**


	9. Flirting with my boyfriend are you?

**Sorry, this chapter has not been proofread (please don't kill me!)**

Friday morning

Combeferre jumped through Grantaires window, "Hey guys," He said. Cosette, Marius and Grantaire all lazily sat up. "When you're all up, go next door. Everyone's helping Alex move in."

Grantaire groaned, "For fucks sake."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing Grantaire. We've decided on a _'no swearing before 9 AM'_ rule. You get fined five quid."

Grantaire rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Grantaire, Cosette and Marius all went over to Alex's place. Everyone was already there, helping put some of the things in the shop. Alex walked over, "_Bonjour _My friends. How nice of you to come."

"Happy to be here." Cosette said. Grantaire smirked. Marius elbowed Grantaire in the arm and glared at him. Everyone started tidying the place up.

"You know, I used to live here." Eponine said.

Alex smiled, "Yeah I know, Javert told me. He doesn't like you guys does he?"

"Nope." They all said.

Courfeyrac was carrying a table through the door with Combeferre when Combeferre accidently bumped into Grantaire, making Courfeyrac drop his end of the table onto his foot, "Shit!" He said. He fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ah, sorry man." Grantaire said.

"Dude, you ok?" Combeferre asked.

Courfeyrac was on the ground, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up.

"That's five quid for the 'S' word before 9 AM." Eponine said. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and handed Eponine the money.

"Wow," Grantaire said, "You were being serious about the whole swearing thing."

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison. Combeferres phone then rang. Combeferre pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Combeferre speaking…oh hey E…really…are you ok…ok…sure…bless you…see you soon Enjolras…bye." Combeferre hung up the phone.

"What just happened?" Grantaire asked.

"Enjolras is coming back early. He said he felt sick and wanted to come home."

"Aw, is he ok?" Cosette asked.

"He said it's just flu or something. He said not to worry about it." Combeferre said.

"When will he be back?" Grantaire asked.

"He said later this evening." Combeferre replied.

"Who's Enjolras?" Alex asked.

Courfeyrac said, "He owns the coffee shop next door. He's a great guy." Cosette pulled her phone out and showed Alex a picture of Enjolras.

"Hey, he's pretty fit." Alex said. Grantaire's eyes widened.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Eponine said, noticing Grantaire was going red, "Anyway, shouldn't we be unpacking?" She said, trying to change the subject for Grantaire's sake. Everyone continued unpacking the things and bringing in the furniture, all aware of Grantaire who was practically ready to kill Alex. There was an awkward silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire was over in Eponine's bedroom drinking a can of beer whilst Eponine painted Cosette's nails, "I'm gonna kill that mother fucker." Grantaire said taking a gulp of his beer.

"Relax R, he didn't know about you and E, just let it slide, ok?" Eponine said.

"No, I will not let it slide! Enjolras is way too good for that little bitch. _Oh look at m__e, I'm Alex and I think I'm so perfect._" Eponine giggled and rolled her eyes.

Cosette sighed, "I've got a craving for hot dogs. Is that weird?"

"No sweetie," Eponine said, "It's just your pregnancy cravings, it's totally natural." Grantaire took another gulp of beer.

"Grantaire, drinking never solves anything." Cosette said, blowing on her nails.

Grantaire sighed, "I have a drink like every five minute, it's not that big of a deal. I swear to god I'm gonna kill Alex!"

Cosette sighed, "Maybe if you just get to know him a little better then you'll find that you two might have something in common."

Grantaire groaned. Combeferre then came through the front door, "Oh, hey guys. Just got a call from Enjolras. His plane just landed, he's on his way home."

"Is he still sick?" Eponine asked.

"Well, he didn't sound that great on the phone, I'm sure he's fine though."

Courfeyrac then entered the room, "Sup guys."

"Sup" They all said in unison.

"So Grantaire, I just told Alex to lay off Enjolras."

"And what did he say?" Grantaire asked.

Courfeyrac sighed, "He asked me if you guys were a couple and I said no because you've only been on two dates. Speaking of which, are you guys a couple or not?"

Grantaire groaned, "I don't know. It's complicated."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, everyone (including Alex) was at Courfeyracs place playing on the Nintendo. Courfeyrac was having an intense Wii bowling match with Marius. Cosette was sitting on Courfeyracs sofa eating marshmallows whilst Eponine braided her hair. Grantaire was sitting on the armrest on the other side of the sofa quietly thinking of different ways to murder Alex.

Combeferre then came through the door and said, "Hey guys, Enjolras is outside, just saying." Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed outside. Enjolras was standing on the sidewalk whilst the driver helped him get his bag from the back. Everyone screamed and rushed over to him and they all had a giant group hug.

Despite the fact that Enjolras was ill and looked paler than a piece of paper, Enjolras smiled. Once they had all stopped hugging Courfeyrac said, "Wow mate, you look terrible."

Enjolras smirked, "Wow, thanks Courf, that makes me feel great." He said sarcastically.

"How was the trip?" Combeferre asked.

"Well, I threw up like twice but other than that, it was great." Enjolras said with a smile, "No one went in my shop right?"

Combeferre handed him back his keys, "Nope"

"Good. I love you guys and all, but I don't trust you not to break my stuff." Everyone laughed. Enjolras then noticed the new face, "Hey, who's this?"

"Oh yeah," Cosette said, "Enjy, this is Alex. He lives in Eponine's old place. He moved in this morning."

"Hey there" Enjolras said

Alex smiled, "Hey, you know you look even more attractive in person."

Enjolras smirked, "That's sweet. Cheesy but still sweet." Alex laughed and Grantaire felt like ripping Alex's head right off his body.

"But seriously though, you're like, really hot. You single?" Enjolras smiled and a blush crept onto his face.

Grantaire had gone red and Eponine had to hold his arm to make sure he didn't run up to Alex and kick his head in. "Well," Enjolras said, "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

"See you later E." Everyone said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was pacing up and down his room. Cosette was sitting on Grantaire's bed reading a book. "Fuck that mother fucking Alex with his perfect smile and his perfect hair and his perfect everything!" Grantaire said.

Marius was sitting on the floor with Eponine sharing a beer, "Hey, he was just kidding around R." Eponine said.

"He wasn't kidding," Grantaire said, still pacing, "He was fucking flirting with my Enjolras."

"You know he's just next door right, he can probably hear you." Marius said. Grantaire had deliberately locked his window on Alex's side. Grantaire flopped onto his bed next to Cosette.

"My world is ending…" He said.

"Oh, shut the fuck up R, you sound like a fucking teenager." Eponine said.

"Hey, I'm twenty-one; I can act like a teenager if I want." Grantaire said into his pillow.

"Ah, but you're twenty-two this year my friend. You're getting old." Cosette joked. Grantaire looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry sweetie. Enjolras likes you more than you realise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, everyone was over at Combeferre's for breakfast. Combeferre had made everyone eggs and toast. Everyone was eating when Enjolras came into the room. The colour had returned to his face, but he still looked a little sick. "Hey Enjolras." Combeferre said, "How you feeling?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Alright I guess."

Grantaire and Eponine were sitting on the sofa eating toast. Enjolras took a seat next to Grantaire. Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, "Hey stranger." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled and stole some of his toast, "I haven't really talked to you since I got back have I?"

Grantaire smirked, "Is that a good or a bad thing?" Enjolras didn't answer the question; he just kissed his on the cheek and smiled. Grantaire noticed Alex staring at them and thought to himself _eat that ya little bitch. _And it was as though Alex heard his thoughts because Alex glared at him and clenched his fists.

It was pretty clear that these two boys weren't gonna be best buddies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Be Continued**

**Not much happens in this chapter and I apologise yet again. Argh! (Sigh)**

**It'll get better, I promise :)**


	10. night clubs

(The next day)

"No" Enjolras said simply, taking a sip of his coffee.

Courfeyrac frowned, "Come on man, please!"

Grantaire, Eponine and Combeferre walked in through the door, "I said no Courf. Just find someone else to do it."

"Do what?" Eponine asked.

"Courf wants me to be his wingman." Enjolras said.

"You've done it like loads of times before." Courfeyrac protested, "Please, please, please!"

"I said no. I'm not going to go to some random club with you just to make you look good so you can score a couple of sluts."

Courfeyrac groaned, "You can be real annoying sometimes E."

Enjolras smirked, "Why don't you get Combeferre to go with you."

"Hey, no way man." Combeferre protested, "Last time I went to a club, I'm pretty sure I got robbed fifty quid."

Courfeyrac groaned, "Well, Jehan's a little too adorable to be taken seriously at a bar. And Marius is too busy being Marius to be my wingman. Grantaire?"

Grantaire smirked, "Sorry buddy. I don't roll like that."

Eponine smiled, "I can go with you Courf."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, "What, like a wingwoman?"

Eponine shrugged, "Sure"

"Well, I guess." Courfeyrac said, "Ok, it's settled. Eponine and I are going to the club tonight."

"Have fun." Everyone said in unison.

Xxxxxxx

Later that day, Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac walked into Grantaire's shop with egg all over their clothes and hair. Eponine, Cosette and Grantaire laughed, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Oh, we took our monthly run to Traversez Street. We egged their shops. They were pretty pissed." Courfeyrac said, trying to wipe the egg of his jacket.

"Happy October everybody." Enjolras said.

"Ugh, guys I just mopped the floor." Grantaire complained.

"Sorry mate." Combeferre said.

"You egged Traversez?" Alex asked, "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Enjolras shrugged, "They'll get us back next month." Grantaire sighed and went into the back room and came back holding towels. He threw the three boys a towel each and they started to wipe the stuff off their clothes and hair.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Combeferre said, "I got invited to a Halloween party on Green Street."

"Really?" Eponine said.

"Don't sound so surprised." Combeferre said, "Anyway, the host is that guy who owns that burger place, you know, space burger."

"Oh yeah, I know that place." Cosette said.

"Yeah, the owner said I can take you guys along as well, but he says you have to bring a date."

At that point, Jehan choked on his orange juice and practically spat it out onto the floor, "What?!"

Grantaire groaned, "Seriously guys, it takes ages to mop this floor."

"You're joking right? I have to bring a girl to the party?"

Combeferre shrugged, "I seriously don't know why, but the rule is, if you don't have a date, you don't get in."

"I haven't asked a girl out since high school. I like being single man!" Jehan said running his fingers through his hair.

Combeferre shrugged, "Though luck Jehan. Sorry buddy."

"Hey if you want you can come along to the club with Eponine and me. See if you can score yourself a date." Courfeyrac said.

Jehan sighed and hit his head with the book in front of him, "My life sucks."

"Hey, if you want, 'Ferre and I can come for moral support." Enjolras said.

"Hey, wait a second." Combeferre said, "I never agreed to-" Enjolras elbowed him, making Combeferre shut up.

"I'll come too." Alex said.

Courfeyrac sighed, "How did me going to the club to pick up girls turn into a field trip." Courfeyrac sighed, "Jesus."

Eponine smiled, "Hey R, are you going?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?"

Eponine sighed and whispered into Grantaire's ear, "Because if you don't I know a certain someone who might just steal a certain someone's boyfriend."

Grantaire's eyes widened, "…Hey, looks like I'm going to the club."

Xxxxxxxxx

(At around eight o'clock)

Everyone had agreed to meet at nine outside Courfeyrac's place. Everyone was getting ready to go to the club. Grantaire wasn't too fussed about what he wore so he just threw on a black t-shirt and jeans. He was now just Skype chatting everyone on his computer.

_Marius: So, you guys are going to the club without me?_

_Courf: Well…let's be honest Marius, you're not exactly the party kind of guy are you?_

_Marius: …no I guess not_

_Cosette: Wish I could come with you guys, but you know how it goes right? Clubs lead to drinking and sadly, I can't drink until this baby gets out of me_

_Ep: So, Jehan, you ready to get yourself a girl?_

_Ep: …um…Jehan, you ok?_

_Jehan: Sorry 'Ponine, I was a little busy having a panic attack_

_Enjolras: Hey bro, it's just a night club, you've got nothing to worry about_

_Courf: Yeah, I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that you get mugged, drugged, drunk, murdered, sexually assaulted etc._

_Enjolras: …I really don't think that helped him at all_

_Jehan: I don't know if you guys noticed but, I'm not exactly a night club kind of guy. I'm a sit at home and read type of guy_

_Ep: Oh, guys it's time to go to the night club. See you in a few minutes ;)_

_Jehan: I think I'm going to pass out_

_(Eponine went offline)_

_(Courfeyrac went offline)_

_(Enjolras went offline)_

_(Marius went offline)_

_Jehan: Jesus fuck…_

_(Jehan went offline)_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Enjolras and Eponine all got into Courfeyrac's van and started to drive to the nightclub. Courfeyrac and Combeferre sat at the front. Enjolras and Alex sat in the second row of the van and Grantaire, Eponine and Jehan sat at the back. Jehan was sitting in-between Eponine and Grantaire, sweating like hell. Jehan looked so stressed out that it was unbelievable. Grantaire was getting squished and was starting to get pretty annoyed with Jehan constantly fidgeting and Eponine trying to calm him down and failing. To make matters even worse, Enjolras and Alex were having a cute little chat and Combeferre was busy putting all his lose change and money into separate plastic bags and putting them in his pockets to try to stop people from mugging him.

After what felt like hours of driving, Courfeyrac finally parked the van outside a club with a sign above the entrance that read 'Purple moon' which was obviously the name of the club. There was a giant queue to get in, but Courfeyrac just lead everyone to the front of the queue. The door man immediately recognised him, "Hey Courf, how's it going buddy?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "You know the door man?"

"Yeah, my cousin owns this place. I get in for free. These guys are with me."

The door man smiled and let the guys in, "Have a nice time fellas."

Eponine and Combeferre had to literally push Jehan into the nightclub. It was pretty loud and kind of dark. The only light was from the coloured disco lights. It was really crowded and the group soon split up. Eponine and Combeferre went out to dance and get a couple of drinks. Jehan said he needed to sit down and had taken a seat at the bar to clear his head.

Grantaire soon got bored and went over to the bar and sat next to Jehan and ordered a drink, "Hey dude" Grantaire said, "You don't look so good. You need a drink?"

Jehan shook his head, "I hate it here. Why'd you guys bring me?"

"Hey, you've been here less than an hour. Just get used to it. Have a little fun."

Jehan sighed. Grantaire payed the bar tender and then gulped it down in one go. A girl walked over to the bar and took a seat on the other side of Jehan. She had hair tied back in a bun and she wore a pair of glasses that looked a little bit like Harry Potters. She looked even more out of place than Jehan. She glanced at Jehan and sighed, "Hey"

Jehan only just noticed that she had sat down, "Oh, hey"

"Do you hate this as much as I do?"

Jehan smirked and took a sip of water, "That depends. How much do you hate this?"

"The only reason I'm here is because my friends forced me to go."

"Really, me too. I hate parties like these. I honestly don't know why people come to these things."

The girl smiled, "Well, you seem like the only other person here whose brain isn't intoxicated with alcohol."

Jehan smirked, "I'd rather be at home reading a book right now than being socially awkward at a club."

The girl laughed, "You're cute. I'm Angie Woods by the way."

"Jean Prouvaire, but everyone calls me Jehan."

"Can I call you Jehan?"

Jehan smiled, "Certainly."

Grantaire smiled and left the two alone. He walked out into the crowd, the music pounding in his ears, when he spotted Enjolras and Alex at the other end of the club. Alex said something in Enjolras ear and, even in the dark lighting, Grantaire could still see the blush that crept onto his boyfriends face. Grantaire had had enough of this guy. Enjolras was his, and no one was going to take him away from him.

Grantaire walked over to the two of them with a smile and said, "Hey Alex. Hey E." And without really thinking, he gently pulled Enjolras towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. Enjolras was surprised at first but then just went with it. At some point during the kiss, Alex had walked off in annoyance and had gone to order a drink.

After a moment, the two pulled away and Enjolras smiled, "Well, hello to you too."

Grantaire smirked, "Enjolras."

"Yeah?"

"Jehan's found himself a girl."

"No fucking way." Enjolras said. Grantaire pointed over to the two at the bar who were now laughing and sharing a soda, "Well, that's cool…is Eponine standing on the table?" Grantaire and Enjolras looked over at Eponine and it was true. Eponine really was dancing on a table with a whole load of people cheering her on.

Enjolras and Grantaire laughed, "Someone's a little drunk."

But you know, if you drink your brain away, you're gonna have to face the consequences…big time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved!**


	11. Hangovers and the BASEMENT INCIDENT

**Ok, I know what you're thinking, "Jesus Christ Kimi, you haven't updated this in like FOREVER!" I'M SO SORRY! There was a period in time when I kind of forgot about this story and then I was like 'I'll just update it tomorrow' …yay for procrastinating! I really am sorry. I give you permission to metaphorically kill me. *hides in corner***

**Sorry if this chapter is bad by the way, but I'm currently suffering from the worst cold in the history of colds. I'm forced to stay in my bedroom and eat nothing but mash potatoes. My sister gave me this cold which is why I'm pissed off at her right now…**

**ANYWAY…**

(The next morning)

Grantaire woke up on the floor of his room with a head ache that threatened to drill a hole in his brain. He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing last night. Cosette walked over to him and knelt down beside him. She smiled, "Hey Grantaire. Did you have fun at the night club yesterday?"

Grantaire groaned as the side effects of alcohol began to sink in, "I don't really remember what happened."

Marius smirked, "You passed out on the floor." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Where is everyone?" Grantaire asked, shaking his head.

"Eponine's currently vomiting into her toilet and Combeferre is passed out in the apartment." Cosette said.

"What about Jehan and Courf?"

"Well, Jehan was fine. He's calling his girlfriend." Cosette said with a cheeky smile.

"Have no idea where Courf is though." Marius said.

"And what about Enjolras and Alex?" Grantaire asked.

"Enjolras is trying to sober up with a power walk and Alex is sleeping." Cosette said.

"I'm gonna go check on 'Ferre and 'Ponine." Marius said.

They all jumped out of the window and into Combeferre and Eponine's window. Grantaire hit his head on the window frame on the way in and groaned, "Jesus fuck."

"That's five quid. It's eight o'clock." Cosette said. Grantaire rolled his eyes. Combeferre was curled up in a little ball, sleeping on the dining table. Cosette flicked him on the ear a few times, "'Ferre. Wake up." Cosette said.

Marius went over to the large window at the back of the room and flipped the blinds open, letting in blinding light, making Combeferre and Grantaire groan as the light burned their eyes, "Fucking hell Pontmercy."

"Five quid Combeferre." Cosette reminded.

Combeferre sighed and sat up, still sitting on the table, "My head is killing me. Does anyone have any paracetamol?"

"Sadly no." Grantaire said.

Cosette walked into the bathroom and saw Eponine hunched over the toilet, vomiting, "Wow, jeez 'Ponine, I thought you had a strong stomach." Cosette said.

Eponine sighed, "I do, but Courfeyrac dared me to drink five of every drink they had on the list, so I did."

Enjolras then walked, or rather stumbled, through the front door wearing a pair of sunglasses even though it wasn't even that bright outside, "Hey guys." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You know coffee is supposed to make hangovers worse." Combeferre said.

"Oh, this isn't coffee. This is maple syrup in a coffee cup." Enjolras said.

"Yeah, sugar's meant to help hangovers." Marius said.

Combeferre walked over and took the cup from Enjolras and took a drink from it, "Sweet, literally."

"Worst joke ever." Enjolras said rolling his eyes.

"Why'd you put it in a coffee cup?" Cosette asked.

"Well, I'm not just going to casually walk down the street with a bottle of syrup am I?" Enjolras smirked, "God, I swear that is the last time I tag along to a nightclub."

"Yep" Combeferre said, "But on the plus side, I didn't get mugged this time." Eponine then stomped into the room. All the colour had disappeared from her face. Combeferre walked over and hugged her, "Hey, you alright 'Ponine?"

"No, I feel disgusting. What happened last night?"

Enjolras sighed, "Don't exactly remember. Want some syrup?" Enjolras asked, handing her the cup. She took a sip from the cup, "So, Courfeyrac's gone missing."

"Ah, don't worry. He'll be back." Combeferre said, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly Jehan walked into the room holding hands with a girl, "Hey guys. Wow, you all look terrible."

"Thanks." They all said.

"So, who's your new friend?" Combeferre asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Angie. We met at the club last night." Jehan said with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey" They all said back.

"Don't worry, we don't usually look this crap." Enjolras said, making the others laugh.

"Five quid E." Marius said.

"Fuck off."

"Make that ten quid." Enjolras just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, you caught us on a bad day." Combeferre said.

Xxx

That night, everyone was over at Enjolras' place

Grantaire was over at Alex's place having a little 'chat' with him. They were in the basement. Alex was sorting out some of his things. "I'm not flirting with your boyfriend Grantaire."

"Oh, sure." Grantaire said rolling his eyes. "I see the way you look at him. All. The. Time. Move on dude! He's taken!"

"Ok, technically, he's not." Alex said with a smirk, "You guys aren't official yet, and until you are, I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"I have the urge to slap you right now." Grantaire said honestly.

"But you're not going to because you know I'm right." Alex said, "For all we know, Enjolras could like me WAY more than he likes you."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "I hate you."

"The feelings mutual." Alex said with an evil kind of grin. Grantaire rolled his eyes as Alex went to open the basement door to get out. Alex shoved the door a couple of times when he realised it wasn't moving. "…what the…"

"What are you doing?"

"The door's not budging." Alex said, banging on the door a couple of times. Grantaire walked over to the door and pushed it as hard as he could. It didn't move the slightest bit.

"…Shit."

"Call one of the guys. They can probably get us out or something." Alex said.

"We're underground. There's no signal." Grantaire said with a sigh.

"…You mean I'm stuck in here…with you? Out of all the people on this street it HAD to be you?!"

"Aw, you're so sweet." Grantaire said sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"I don't know." Grantaire said.

"Well, this is just great."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as good as it should be, but I promise next time will be WAY better**

**And hopefully I'll update sooner**


End file.
